time flies part 1
by gothgirl928
Summary: jullian bashir and garak with a young ensign named rose are heading to risa when something happens what will jullian and garak do with this new infomation


(this is my first time putting something on line so please let me know how it is because im hopeing of becoming an author someday so imput is much apperitive

disclaimer :i do not own star trek ds9

Garak ,bashir and a young ensign named rose were aboard a small shuttle bashir looked at garak with a hidden lust in his eyes when garak looked over and had the same look in his eyes Julian blushed and went but to work on the console when suddenly out of no where three bigger ships started attacking the shuttle .*rose took over helm as bashir fired weapons and sent out the distress cabin was slowly consciousness .garrak slowly made his way to the front *the main thrusters are out we need to land * *where ? * *there its the closest and that way we may be able to escape them* rose slid her self to a siting up position leaning against the hull when another shot hit the shuttle causing them all to go flying. bashir made a last ditch attempt at trying to land the shuttle before the last hit caused them all to fly back wards. the shuttle landed but everyone was scattered parts of the shuttle were landing in different places . bashir and garrak were in the front of the shuttle while rose was outside the shuttle. next to some debris and more fell around her. half the shuttle had torn off when they entered the atmosphere. garrak woke up first he was slightly sore but other wise OK . he stood up he saw the extensive damage he looked for bashir and found him under some rubble he gently moved some off him *Julian ?come on wake up* Julian stirred some but had trouble opening his eyes *elim where's rose * * I don't know I found you first it seems the shuttle is not salvageable half of it is missing * Julian sat up and winced he could feel pain racking through his body a wave of nausea crashed through him and he closed his eyes trying to calm his looked around trying to find the med kit he found bits and pieces of it but not all of it gathering them all into his arms he then walked over and put them before Julian who looked at them all and sighed * they are too badly damaged to do any good beside the medical tricorder but all that will do is tell us how bad we are hurt.* rose woke up she tried sitting up but pain racked her head she closed her eye when a barley faint static voice * garrak to rose. can you hear me?**g ggarak?** rose are you OK?**nno I'm * she lost consciousness again garrak was worried about both Julian and rose rose sounded like she was to weak to try and form a sentence. Julian was trying to focus on fixing the hypo spray and dermal regenator but he had long since passed out the tricorder had told him that Julian had a mild concussion and a fractured leg garrak had splinted his leg and grabbed one of the blankets that he could find and warped Julian in it . garrak went out side to try and see if there was anything else that might help their predicament. rose fought against the darkness and pain sh walked a few feet and looked around seeing where a path where the other part of the shuttle and slid to a stop above she heard a crack of thunder then rain icy cold started to fall she felt an internal push to go where Julian and garrak were because all of this was her fault she. thought that she should've tried to help and land them safety but no she dint try she continued to walk even when the rain soaked through her uniform at least what was left of it . garrak grabbed as much as get could be fore the rain hit he was starting to get dared to go out before he heard Julian call for him. Rushing to his side Julian looked at him then reached up and grabbed his collar and yanked him down to his angle then kissed him hard on the let his knees buckle and deepened the kiss holding Julian close when Julian broke off the kiss "garak your cold""its raining ""oh really ""yes oh and I was barley able to contact rose before either the com badge she wore broke or something happened to her""hopefully the former"just then they heard a loud thump and a scratch along the outer hull Julian got up but not with out some help from garak just when a some fingers wrapped around the edge and the rest of the body followed suit but then fell forward garak rushed and looked at the body gasping"its rose but " he noticed that half of her uniform had been torn he reached for a piece of fabric that was hanging up he went to move the piece of uniform when he saw the birthmark just above her shoulder "garak what's wrong?""she's got a birthmark just like everyone in my family gets but this one shows five people three men and two girls" rose looked at him "dad? Did I make it back?" garak looked sort of confused "rose your hurt your with me and Julian" Julian hobbled closer"rose?"she looked at him "dad how did you both survive did I prevent the accident? "we just crashed I'm OK but your hurt badly " her eyes rolled into her head and passed out garak and Julian exchanged glances garak shivered something told him that something was wrong Julian grabbed the medical tricorder and scanned rose "acute hypothermia, severe concussion,internal bleeding,three broken ribs, broken ankle ,and a fractured collarbone " garak looked at him with concern and Julian cussed "bloody hell" just as he said that roses hand loses her grip on something and it clatters to the floor garak picked it up and gasped there was him and Julian with the young ensign who was holding a small bundle with a face poking out it had the charitsics of half human half was holding another one but wrapped in a blue blanket "Julian! "he hobbled over and gasped garak pressed a button and the image changed and it shows rose and Julian laughing "dad look " the camera shifts the baby's one was standing walking rose smiles "Lissa is walking and then so is Jules "they were both standing and walking towards Julian picking them both up "aren't they growing up so fast" "yes my dear but that is the way with kids "garak walking in behind rose "look how beautiful our first born has grown into "he leaned down and kissed her cheek she reached up and grabbed his hand "I love you too dad but you flatter me a little too much " Julian smiled and wiggled his finger in front of the babies who giggled and cooed" you know they may grow up quickly but at least she sleeps through the night" rose laughs "I think I may end up heading to work now see you all later tonight "she walks over and boops each of the baby's on their nose and they giggle. The image returns to the screen both Julian and garak stared at each other and then back at rose who then started to stir a bit she opened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out then she saw the locket in garak hand "oh shit I'm in trouble now" Julian looks at her somewhat concerned "why would you be in trouble? "Because you guys weren't supposed to know" "yea well now we have and would you please explain why this shows me and garak with you and two kid? "she tried to sit up but dint have enough strength sighing"im from the future I came here to prevent the accident that kills both of you and causes me and the twins being seapter..ated .." "rose are you alright?" Julian asked he notice she had started shaking and having a hard time breathing she nods "I'm just tired" Julian felt a little nauseated and tried to fast hobble towards the opening of the shuttle and anything that was in his stomach was suddenly outside of his stomach rose was watching him smiling "what ?" oh nothing " suddenly her smile dissapered and a look of pain covered her face instead her back arched away from the floor. Jullian rushed over to her as fast as his splinted leg could move and scanned her "why dint you tell me " "cause its my time I have to go before I cause more damage" garak looked confused so Julian showed him the tricorder "shes dying ?"

(hope you liked it ill post part two maybe tomarow )


End file.
